


Eight Times the Fun

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bathtub Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Dean reads too much fan fiction, but he puts that new found knowledge and Cas's shapeshifting abilities to good use...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fill out at least one more [bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) square (Tentacle Porn), so here is some rather cute octopus Cas going to town on Dean. Unbeta'd.

“Dean, are you sure? I mean the wolf was one thing,” Cas shuddered with pleasure at that memory,”but this is bizarre on a whole new level.”

 

“Trust me, babe, I’ve done some research on this, it’s gonna be awesome.” he tugged Cas in for a passionate kiss and water sloshed out of the tub.

 

“Have you been reading fan fiction again?” Cas squinted at him, his gravelly voice doing wonderful things to Dean.

 

“No, did not!” He tried to sound indignant but the flush spreading over his cheeks betrayed him.

 

“Skysolo or Spirk?” Dean started to clean his nails and Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, I would prefer if you stop reading about fictional us, I find that unsettling.”

 

“Most of it is really good, I just found a fic where you are a tattoo artist and-” he snapped his mouth shut, this was probably not the right time to talk about the merits of transformative fiction, although it had significantly contributed to their sex life.

 

The first time Dean had read about “knotting”, he knew he had to try it. They had an adult conversation about it, assured each other they weren’t getting bored with each other or didn’t like their bodies, one party might have begged and bribed the other party with an extraordinary blowjob, but who could remember who did what, right? Point was, it became their “thing”, trying out the different shapes Cas’s dick could take, or the whole Cas, like right now. 

 

“Come on Cas, you know we can stop anytime if one of us gets uncomfortable, just tap on the wall two times. I really, really wanna try this, please? Pretty please?” He looked up at Cas through thick lashes and could see the angel deflate. He just couldn’t refuse Dean any request if he asked nicely. Sucker.

 

“Okay, don’t let the water get too cold, I hate healing your bladder infections.”

 

“Cas, that is so not sexy, can we please get this show on the road before I turn into a prune?”

 

“Fine!” Cas concentrated and his eyes started to gleam electric blue. Dean averted his eyes and only looked down again when he heard a splash and felt something crawling up his legs. Something with eight legs and adorably huge eyes.

 

He looked kind of cute and was a little smaller than Dean had imagined. And purple all over, like Dean’s favorite butt plug. Nice touch. The little octopus Cas was clearly on a mission. It tickled when he brushed over the inside of Dean’s thighs and Dean opened his legs further.

 

Octocas took that as an invitation to attach the suction cups of two tentacles to either side of Dean’s hole and pull, stretching it open and wiggling another tentacle inside the exposed entrance.

 

Dean threw his head back and groaned when it slid the ribbed surface over his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Cas, right there, do that again.”

 

He didn’t even know if octopodes have ears, but two tentacles holding him open slipped inside, pushing in and out, while the eighth crept up and down Dean’s achingly hard cock, winding itself tightly around it, clenching and unclenching, causing an excellent friction.

 

Dean dropped a hand over Cas’s smooth head and stroked it in rhythm with the pulsing and pushing. 

 

“‘M not gonna last long, feels so good Cas.”

 

Cas increased speed and pressure, and Dean came with a loud cry. His vision whited out and he gripped Cas’s head tighter when he fucked Dean through his orgasm. A shudder ran through the small body and a cloud of ink shot into the bathwater.

 

A second later, a panting Cas came up from in between Dean’s legs and slumped over Dean’s chest, hugging him close. Dean kissed his wet hair and stroked Cas’s muscled back.

 

“That was- that was awesome Cas, let’s definitely do that again, my little sextopus. now let us get out of this water, it smells like fish and I think my skin is turning blue from the ink.”

 

Cas said an enthusiastic yes to both suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, that's what keeps me writing, thanks :)
> 
> I'm always around on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
